Phil LaMarr
Phillip "Phil" LaMarr is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, and impressionist. He is best known for voicing characters such as the titular character in the series , Hermes Conrad on the Fox sci-fi sitcom , Hector Con Carne in , Vamp and Kevin Washington in and respectively, Ramza in , Sam B. in the video game franchise, and Wilt in . He also guest-starred as Hawk in . For Disney, he provided the voice of Carver Descartes in the television series The Weekenders, and is currently the voice for Phoebus, whom he voiced in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (filling in for Kevin Kline). He also voiced one of the 2 Guyz N the Parque in Phineas and Ferb, Wheezy in Toy Story 3: The Video Game, Marcus Underwood in Milo Murphy's Law, Goigoi and Shingo in The Lion Guard, ''and Impala in the 2019 version of The Lion King. '' He also played Dr. Holloway in the ABC TV show Castle, Archie in the ABC TV show The Real O'Neals, Steve Duncan in the ABC TV show Grey's Anatomy, and Miss Piggy's doctor in the The Muppets episode, "Generally Inhospitable". Disney Roles Char_1172.jpg|'Carver Descartes' (The Weekenders) Kit Fisto render.png|'Kit Fisto' (Star Wars; voice) Captain_Phoebus_KH3D.png |'Phoebus' (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance; currently) Wonder Man (Earth Mightiest Heroes).JPG|'Wonder Man' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Tumblr npwevbcEmN1rl14rno3 r1 1280.png|'Doctor Spectrum' (Avengers Assemble) Vlcsnap-2016-04-27-21h01m22s739.jpg|'Strom the Slayer' (Dave the Barbarian) Vinnie.png|'Vinnie' (Kim Possible) Vlcsnap-2011-12-09-20h22m28s5.png|'Coach Collins' (The Proud Family) Chefo'boy.png|'Chef O'Boy' (The Proud Family) Teddy Trouble.png|Teddy Trouble (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Wheezy Toy Story.png|'Wheezy' (Toy Story 3: The Video Game) Bail Organa profile.png|'Bail Organa' (Star Wars Rebels) J.A.R.V.I.S. (Earth-8096).png|'J.A.R.V.I.S.' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Dormammu-HAOS.png|'Dormammu' (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) Goigoi-img.png|'Goigoi' (The Lion Guard) Krushauer.png|'Krushauer' (Incredibles 2) He-Lectrix.png|'He-Lectrix' (Incredibles 2) Impala.jpg|'Impala' (The Lion King) Gallery Phil LaMarr & Anndi McAfee recording booth.jpg|Phil LaMarr and Anndi McAfee collaborating in the recording booth. Philgrey.jpg|Phil LaMarr with Grey DeLisle. Phil LaMarr SDCC.jpg|Phil LaMarr attending the 2011 San Diego Comic Con. Phil LaMarr speaks at TMA Heller Awards.jpg|Phil LaMarr speaks onstage during the 12th Annual Talent Managers Association's Heller Awards in September 2013. Phil LaMarr NYCC15.jpg|Phil LaMarr attending the 2015 San Diego Comic Con. Trivia *LaMarr auditioned for the role of Mickey Mouse for the new series of shorts before his friend Chris Diamantopoulos was chosen for the part. External links *Official website Category:African American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:People Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:1960s births Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Kim Possible Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:The Replacements Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Fillmore! Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Bolt Category:The Weekenders Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion King Category:The Muppets (TV series) Category:Comedians Category:The Proud Family Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Prep and Landing Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:People from California Category:Vampirina Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Video game voice actors Category:Singers Category:American singers Category:ABC Category:Freeform Category:Lucasfilm Category:The Incredibles Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Actors Category:American actor-singers Category:The Muppets Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Big City Greens Category:Fox Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.